Vicious Zaoldyeck
Assasin |Likes = Demonstrar superioridade, Ser o mais forte, Lina,Killua, Mãe, Vencer. |Dislikes = Vinix, Obstáculos em seu caminho, Tohma,Kikyo, Pessoas que agem igual idiotas, Pessoas fracas de coração. |Hobbies = Treinar. |Rival = Vinix |Archenemy = Tohma |Master = Silva Zaoldyeck Zeno Zaoldyeck Wing |Favorite Food = Qualquer coisa bem feita |Forte in Sports = Qualquer um, desde que não pareça uma perca de tempo |Fighting Style = Artes de Assassinato da Família Zaoldyeck |Powers = Umbracinese |Weapons = Black Sword |Nen Type = Transformação |Elements = Trevas (Afinidade) Energy Raio Vento Fogo }} '''Vicious Zaoldyeck' (ビシャス=ゾルディック Bishasu Zorudikku) é o principal antagonista de The King of Cartoons 2003 e um dos personagens primários da série principal de The King of Cartoons. Vicious foi introduzido na historia como um vilão que misteriosamente podia ter todas as habilidade de Vinix, a ponto de conseguir derrotar o Herói uma vez. Depois de ser derrotado por Vinix no final de 2003, passa a ser o Rival principal do protagonista fazendo jus ao seu título The Rival of Hero. __TOC__ Aparência No inicio em The King of cartoons 2003, Vicious usava uma roupa preta com uma grande capa e óculos escuros como um verdadeiro imperador das trevas. Depois de abandonar o titulo Imperial Dark, Vicious passou a usar suas roupas casuais variando de um casaco de manga cumprida ou uma camiseta ambos pretos com detalhes vermelhos e calça preta e um tênis de mesma coisa com detalhes que pode varias de amarelo para verde. Muitos acham que ele tem cabelos brancos com uma bandana, mas na realidade o que seria a parte branca e a bandana em sua cabeça é na realidade uma touca. Sua cor de cabelo na realidade é preto. O personagem escolhido para interpretar Vicious na fanfic é Ruby. Historia Antes de Vicious nascer, uma pessoa misteriosa visitou Silva Zaoldyeck durante a noite e o avisou sobre o potencial que Vicious teria para rivalizar com o Rei dos Desenhos, despertando um grande interesse em Silva por esse potencial. Vicious tinha um irmão mais velho chamado Tohma. Quando Vicious ainda era bem pequeno, ele presenciou seu pai se separando de sua mãe para ficar com Kikyo em sua família. Vicious fica com sua mãe enquanto Tohma decidiu ficar com seu pai. Vicious e sua mãe passaram a viver sozinhos e com o tempo a mãe de Vicious ficou doente. Mesmo pequeno Vicious tentou cuidar de sua mãe, visto que seu pai nunca a foi visitar mesmo depois de saber da doença, o que fez um ódio crescer em Vicious. Um dia Vicious deu uma rápida saída e quando voltou sua mãe estava morta. Abalado e sem ter pra onde ir ele decidiu ir até a mansão da família Zaoldyeck, onde ele conseguiu abrir o portão do desafio sozinho graças ao seu potencial recém-despertado. Ali ele conheceu todos os seus meios-irmãos, exceto Kalluto e Alluka que não tinham nascido ainda. Encarou seu pai e seu avô de frente e reencontrou seu irmão mais velho. Silva não pensou duas vezes em aceitar Vicious para fazer parte da família visto que sempre teve interesse nos poderes do filho. Vicious decide aceitar se tornar mais forte com os treinos da família para se tornar um assassino. Apesar de se encontrar em um ambiente não muito agradável para ele, Vicious se deu bem com um dos seus meios-irmãos, Killua, assim como ele nunca se deu bem com sua madrasta Kikyo. Com os dias convivendo na família Zaoldyeck, Vicious ganhou serva só para ele, chamada Juli Misawa que foi trazida por Tohma. Vicious ainda como uma inocente criança, queria se divertir com Juli, mas a garota precisava se manter a postura como uma simples serva, Killua tenta ajudar Vicious a convence-la a se divertirem juntos, porem, algo de errado acontece com Juli ao entrar em contato com Vicious, ficando em um estado como se ela estivesse possuída por algo, desejando matar todos. Ela descuidada chama a atenção de Mike o gigantesco cachorro da família, que a vê como uma ameaça e tenta atacar a pequena garota que acabava de voltar ao seu normal. Mas é salva por Vicious que despertou seu poder oculto novamente. Após o susto, Tohma é visto na direção a saída com a intenção de sair da família e seguir seu rumo sozinho. Tohma aproveita a situação para provocar Vicious, contando a verdade sobre a morte da mãe dele, sendo Tohma o responsável. Tendo noção dos sentimentos de raiva que Vicious tinha naquele momento, Tohma diz a seu irmão menor que o garoto ainda era fraco, e que Tohma tinha matado sua mãe pois ela representava os sentimentos que ele ainda tinha. Se Vicious quisesse vencer Tohma ele teria que abandonar todos esses sentimentos para se tornar alguém forte. Quando Vicious conseguisse isso, ele poderia desafiar Tohma e vingar a morte de sua mãe. Com isso Tohma desaparecia da vista de Vicious. Vicious determinado abandona qualquer bondade que ele tinha em seu coração considerando tudo aquilo como fraqueza. Acreditando que a confiança que tinha pelas pessoas em sua volta era tudo uma mentira. Depois de um pequeno período de treinamento, Vicious decide testar seus poderes contra o Rei dos Desenhos onde naquele momento ele é nomeado de Garoto do Mal em The King of Cartoons Movie Fic: Garoto do Mal(Até então, Garoto do Mal era um vilão desconhecido que ninguém sabia da onde vinha). Ele acaba sendo derrotado e o "Garoto do Mal" é dado como morto. Mas na realidade Vicious volta a treinar e se preparar para sua grande ambição. E em The King of Cartoons 2003, Vicious tem sua primeira aparição na fanfic com sua verdadeira identidade e como o antagonista principal da temporada, desafiando Vinix para uma luta e ele acaba vencendo o Rei dos Desenhos. Mas antes que pudesse dar o golpe final, ele é impedido por Lina. Impressionado com a coragem da garota, Vicious determina que Lina algum dia seria noiva dele, mesmo a garota não gostando da ideia. Ao descobrir sobre a lenda da poderosa Espada GT, Vicious vai em busca dela e no caminho acaba encontrando Vinix que também procurava pela espada. Os dois se enfrentam novamente e acabam empatando. Mas com a ajuda de Lina, Vinix acaba obtendo a Espada GT e Vicious decide recuar. A ultima luta entre os dois acontece no final de 2003 e após uma dura e demorada luta, Vinix saia como vencedor após uma disputa dos dois Socos Imortais, assim Vicious é dado como morto. Em The King of Cartoons 2004, Vicious retorna revelando que sobreviveu a luta contra Vinix, desaparecendo para se recuperar e se tornar ainda mais forte. Ele desafia Vinix diante do Clube Fusão e mais uma vez os dois se enfrentam, mas Lina interrompe a luta e pede para Vicious esquecer suas ambições malignas e se juntar ao Clube Fusão onde ele seria de grande ajuda. Vicious decide aceitar apenas porque é Lina quem está pedindo, Vinix inicialmente ficava receoso com a ideia mas com o tempo foi aceitando. A partir daqui Vicious passou a ajudar Vinix e seus amigos em diversas lutas em cada temporada como por exemplo a luta contra Xemnas em The King of Cartoons 2007 ou a poderosa fusão entre ele e Vinix criando o personagem: Vicix. Vicious não costuma ficar muito tempo no Clube Fusão demonstrando sempre seu lado antissocial. Sempre quando uma longa luta termina ele parte para uma viajem com objetivos desconhecidos. Mas em The King of Cartoons Vicious Saga é revelado que nessas viagens Vicious apenas treina ou procura por seu irmão Tohma ainda com desejo de vingança pela morte de sua mãe. Em uma dessas viagens ele se envolveu em uma batalha contra um homem ambicioso chamado John Black que tinha a ajuda de Tohma. Vicious consegue derrotar John Black mas Tohma escapa após uma breve luta com Vicious. Em The King of Cartoons Neo Wave, Vicious participou do Torneio da Cidade chegando até as finais onde ele enfrentou Bell e venceu. Na Semifinal ele enfrentou Vinix e foi onde os dois revelaram ser capazes de chegar ao nível Super Saiyajin 2, mas por pouco, Vicious acaba perdendo. Em The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact, Vicious enfrenta Matsuba, membro do 2º andar da Tower of Darkness. Esse inimigo conseguia criar pesadelos na cabeça de Vicious usando seus temores mais profundos para abala-lo psicologicamente. Porem, essa tentativa fez Vicious despertar uma nova transformação com toda a sua fúria: Nightmare Vicious. E derrota Matsuba usando o mesmo método de abalo psicológico. Vicious mesmo não sendo capaz de controlar totalmente sua transformação, assim como Vinix antes da batalha final contra Magaki em relação a transformação Super Vinix, ele ainda foi capaz de pensar em uma maneira fácil de usar esses poderes. Ele passa a usar parcialmente a transformação, criando garras em suas mãos e pés e aumentando sua velocidade de ataque, facilitando o controle do poder, essa técnica é chamada de: Darkest Fears. Em The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 Vicious chega a enfrentar seu irmão novamente mas como de costume seus poderes ainda eram bem diferentes e Vicious acabava perdendo, mas não antes de entender uma maneira de se fortalecer com uma dica de seu irmão: Tentando se especializar em novas técnicas nem que para isso tenha que aprender novos tipos de energia. Vicious fez uma visita a Killua que estava decidido a salvar Gon que estava no hospital em um estado critico quase sem chances de sobrevivência. Vicious decide ajudar Killua em sem plano e os dois dão inicio ao objetivo de salvar Gon e libertar seu(sua) irmão(a) mais novo(a): Alluka Zaoldyeck, que por causa de seus poderes incríveis de realizar desejos com certas condições, com consequências de acabar matando a pessoa que atende os pedidos e as pessoas que mais ama, era mantida trancada em um quarto para evitar consequências maiores. Vicious e Killua desafiam toda a sua família em uma fuga para a liberdade de Alluka e no meio do caminho se viam contra Illumi Zaoldyeck e Hisoka. Vicious revela que sua indiferença contra o mundo não é 100% verdade, e que no mínimo ele se importa com Killua e Alluka, mas simplesmente não se importa com o resto, nem mesmo com os outros membros da família Zaoldyeck. Com grande esforço, Vicious e Killua conseguem fazer sua família deixar Alluka em paz e levam Alluka para o hospital para que Gon fosse salvo. Nesse mesmo dia Vicious junto de Leo se viam diante de um poderoso clone de Lina: Ártemis. Vicious luta contra ela mas acaba sendo derrotado, embora ele afirma que se tivesse usado sua transformação mais poderosa ele poderia ter vencido, mas evitou pois não quer revelar isso para ninguém. Mais a frente quando Vinix volta de sua jornada, Vicious é chamado para se juntar ao grupo para o torneio de Speed Battle: World Speed Carnival. Vicious acaba vendo essa competição como algo idiota, mas mesmo assim decide aceitar e assim junto de Leo e Matt passa a treinar para aprender a usar a Hover Gear. Personalidade Vicious é arrogante ao longo da história, e torna-se amargo, devido aos eventos em sua infância. Após a morte de sua mãe, o seu ódio contra Tohma cresce. Sabendo desde o inicio que era uma pessoa especial, com facilidade de se tornar forte e capaz de ignorar a imunidade contra copia do Rei dos Desenhos, parece ter dado a ele um grande senso de superioridade, mantendo-se acima de quase todos que encontra. Ele é imensamente orgulhoso de seu titulo e vantagens e acredita em seu potencial para ser o mais poderoso do universo. Vicious é inicialmente introduzido como um vilão confiante. A julgar pelas suas más intenções antes de ingressar no Clube Fusão, Vicious tem sido consistentemente caracterizado como extremamente arrogante, vingativo e às vezes, frio. Muitos dos primeiros atos heróicos de Vicious são por causa do interesse próprio ou de vingança, embora raramente ele parece tentar ajudar as pessoas positivamente mesmo não admitindo. Tendo crescido com a ideia de alguém que pode superar o TKOC, Vicious se fixou em superar Vinix e se tornar o guerreiro mais poderoso do universo. Vicious é mais um lutador tático, que muitas vezes corre na briga sem hesitação. No entanto, sua raiva ou arrogância geralmente o leva a subestimar seu oponente. Seu instinto maligno e estilo de luta intensa, tanto o beneficiou quanto prejudicou em muitas batalhas. Vicious tem demonstrado ser um dos personagens mais inteligentes na história, bem como um dos mais sérios, raramente exibe humor. Quando ele faz isso, seu humor muitas vezes é muito seco e em algumas raras ocasiões, é baseado em humor negro. No entanto, ele tem prazer em zombando de seus inimigos. Normalmente, o seu ego e arrogância ofuscam suas qualidades positivas. Vicious é extremamente agressivo e de sangue frio. Desde a sua infância, após a morte de sua mãe, Vicious provou-se um assassino cruel, impiedoso como a maioria dos vilões. Durante a temporada 2004, ele começou a apresentar mudanças, ao invés de continuar suas intenções malignas, ele decidiu se juntar ao Clube Fusão com o pedido de Lina, demonstrando que seu afeto por ela começava a afetar suas decisões. Ainda assim Vicious continuou derrotando e matando seus inimigos sem piedade. Embora algumas vezes ele demonstrava algum sinal de misericórdia. A partir de então Vicious foi, ocasionalmente, mostrando compaixão com pessoas como Killua Zaoldyeck, Alluka Zaoldyeck e Ayumu Nishizawa. Ainda assim ele nunca abandonou a sua obsessão de ultrapassar Vinix em força. Indiscutivelmente, sua característica mais marcante é a sua rivalidade com Vinix e obsessão para ultrapassá-lo em poder. Ele é capaz de ir tão longe ao ponto de romper em lágrimas sobre sua incapacidade de superar Vinix quando imagina que é preciso se fundir com seu rival para obter uma força imensa. No entanto, essa obsessão levou-o a salvar a vida de Vinix, em várias momentos, insistindo que só ele vai derrotar Vinix. Desde o início da história, Vicious é mostrado ser excepcionalmente vaidoso e egoísta. Capaz de deixar adversários escapar para que voltem mais forte, acreditando que ainda sim ele será capaz de vence-los, mas isso pode acabar terminando em um erro grave. Vicious é veementemente contra a fusão com Vinix, devido ao seu orgulho, embora ele foi convencido nas vezes que isso aconteceu. Em várias ocasiões, Vicious presunçosamente subestima seus adversários, e os julga por suas aparências caso não passem uma imagem muito ameaçadora, acreditando que eles não são uma grande ameaça, mesmo com a possibilidade um grande poder interno. Quando ele não tem o menor interesse em alguem, ele simplesmente não tenta decorar o nome da pessoa, chamando ela pela primeira coisa que vem a sua cabeça, como ele chama Matt de "Maionese" ou Mickey de "Rato". Vicious raramente é visto com medo de seus adversários. No entanto, ele visivelmente tem uma mudança rápida, mostrando seu orgulho, e lutando superando seu medo. Sua opinião sobre Vinix estar sempre a um passo à frente dele, mesmo Vinix sendo uma pessoa que luta pelo bem, funciona como fonte de desprezo a rivalidade. Por causa de sua arrogância, atitude e passado, Vicious ganha um monte de desdém daqueles ao seu redor. Naturalmente, Vinix tem sempre uma opinião otimista sobre Vicious. Em certos momentos quando Vicious luta junto de Vinix e Leo, principalmente em algum torneio, a rivalidade que ele tem com Vinix passa de certa forma a imagem de uma rivalidade amigável. Embora isso possa acabar mudando após o termino do evento. Poderes *'Black Soco Imortal:' É o ataque principal de Vicious. Ele carrega uma grande concentração de energia em seu punho e logo dispara contra o inimigo. Como o Soco imortal de Vinix, ele tem varios "leveis" que vão da rajada mais simples, até uma gigantesca rajada em forma de um dragão Negro. *'Rajadas de KI:' São simples rajadas de energia que saem pelas duas mãos. Suas forças variam de acordo com a quantidade de acumulo de energia na mão. *'Chute Relâmpago das Trevas:' Vicious da um grande salto e logo faz um chute aéreo na velocidade de um relâmpago, alem de criar energia elétrica negra em sua perna na hora do ataque.(Não usa mais desde 2003) *'Super Giro:' Vicious com um grande impulso começa a rodar em um lugar só, criando um grande tornado em volta, capaz de atrair o mais forte oponente para dentro do tornado e logo arremessa-lo pra longe.(Não usa desde 2003) *'Renzoku Kikou Dan:' É uma combinação de muitas ondas de energia, muito mais poderosa do que as explosões de ki convencionais. São disparadas em um ritimo muito rápido, o que provoca um efeito de velocidade de um raio. Esta técnica é geralmente utilizada como último recurso ou de um movimento desesperado, normalmente motivada pela frustração ou raiva. *'Galick-Ho:' Para utilizá-lo, Vicious enrola os dedos e lugares ambas as suas mãos em conjunto ao nível do peito virados na mesma direcção (de modo que a palma de uma mão está na parte de trás da outra). Então, uma vez que o ki é reunido, ele empurra as duas mãos para a frente para disparar uma poderosa explosão de energia. O resultado é um poderoso, enorme, feixe de KI de cor roxa. Ele é capaz de destruir planetas grandes se reunir energia suficiente. *'Bang Beam:' É uma pequena, mas mortal, rajada de energia vermelha disparada a partir do dedo indicador. Para usá-lo, Vicious estende a mão com o dedo indicador apontado para fora e o polegar apontado para cima como uma criança fingindo usar um revólver. Ele, então, profere a única palavra "Bang!" e uma bala de energia vermelha rápida é emitido e ataca o adversário com força mortal. *'Big Bang Attack:' Para realizar isso, Vicious estende seu braço, abre a mão e vira em um ângulo de 90 graus (como se fosse para sinalizar "Pare"). Ele, então, carrega e dispara uma esfera poderosa de energia no oponente. Este ataque cria uma enorme explosão ao entrar em contato e deixa uma nuvem enorme. O nome do ataque e o estado é também uma reminiscência da Teoria do Big Bang. *'Big Bang Cannon:' É uma versão mais fraca do Big Bang Attack. Para utilizá-lo, Vicious carrega um feixe potente em torno de seu punho fechado. Em seguida, ele empurra sua mão para fora em um ângulo de 90 graus com o polegar na frente da palma da mão, e dispara uma onda de energia de uma esfera de energia. *'Double Big Bang Cannon:' Uma versão do Big Bang Cannon usando as duas mãos. *'Big Bang Storm:' É uma versão de tiros rápidos do Big bang Cannon. Primeiro, Vicious levanta as mãos na frente dele como se ele fosse usar o Double Big Bang Cannon. Em seguida, ele dispara vários Double Big Bang Cannon um após o outro, que explodem como granadas contra o adversário. O aumento de vigas de explosão, eventualmente, criar uma gigantesca nuvem de pura energia, causando uma enorme quantidade de danos. *'Double Galick Cannon:' Primeiro, Vicious corre até o oponente, mas para em frente dele e coloca as duas mãos no peito do adversário. Então, ele carrega energia em suas mãos. E finalmente, dispara a energia em forma de uma onda de energia em massa contra o adversário, causando uma enorme quantidade de danos. *'Final Impact:' Vicious aponta para o oponente seu dedo médio e polegar para a frente e dispara um raio poderoso de energia no oponente, causando uma grande quantidade de danos. *'Energy Rings:' Vicious estende seu braço direito e aponta seu dedo indicador e do meio no oponente, como se ele fosse usar seu Final Impact. Em seguida, ele dispara anéis poderosos feitos de pura energia em seu inimigo, aprisionando-o pelos seus braços, pernas e pescoço, de modo que Vicious pode atacá-lo enquanto o adversário é incapaz de lutar. *'Final Flash' (Ou Resplendor Final):''' Para realizar esta técnica, Vicious levanta seus braços de forma horizontal esticando um pouco para tráz e reúne toda a sua energia. Então, ele empurra as palmas das mãos para a frente e descarrega um feixe maciço de energia para o seu adversário. *Final Shine Attack:' Primeiro, Vicious coloca a mão direita ao seu lado e forma uma esfera de energia vermelha. Então, ele traz a sua mão para a frente e dispara uma onda de energia vermelha no oponente, causando uma enorme quantidade de dano. *'Meteoro Negro:' Vicious manda diversos meteoros negros contra o oponente. *'Chamas Negras:' Vicious é capaz de criar chamas azuis em sua mão e usa-las como quizer, como Bolas de Fogo, socos com chamas nos punhos, pilares de fogo e etc. *'Dark Slash:' Similar ao V Slash da Espada GT, porem não é em forma de V e sim o formato de uma meia-lua negra que Vicious faz com a Black Sword *'Explosão de KI:' Vicious pode acumular energia no corpo e logo soltar como uma grande explosão, o tamanho da área que a explosão cobre depende do tanto de energia acumulada na hora. *'Izutsushi''' (雷掌 Lightning Palm): Vicious é capaz de mandar uma descarga elétrica contra o adversário apenas tocando nele. *'Narukami' (''落雷 ''Thunderbolt): Uma evolução natural da Izutsushi, Vicious é capaz de projetar rajadas elétricas de suas mãos e agredir o adversário com a eletricidade a distancia. *'Técnicas de assassino' Vicious possui diversas técnicas de assassinos da família Zaoldyeck, isso inclui o ajustamento de suas unhas para garras e um movimento que cria um reflexo do corpo através de uma cadência de passos diferentes. Seus olhos também mudam para um aspecto mais sinistro. *'Técnicas dos passos das trevas' É uma técnica mortal usada em situações críticas para criar uma sucessão de imagens sobre a retina, criando uma ilusão. É um ataque de alto nível, chamado de "Técnica do Passo das Trevas", devido à ausência total de ruídos durante o movimento. *'Black Demon’s Flame' Habilidades *'Super Força' - Uma força muito maior do que a de um ser humano normal, fazendo-o "mais poderoso que uma locomotiva"(Ou até mais). A força de Vicious pode ser comparada a de Vinix, ele pode exceder a força de 200 quintilhões de toneladas (ou 2x10 ^ 20 toneladas, em notação científica, ou seja, 200.000.000.000 bilhões de toneladas). Sua força pode ser regulavel da forma que quizer, podendo tocar normalmente em seres vivos e objetos sem causar nenhum dano. *'Invulnerabilidade ou Defesa Reforçada' - Possui uma resistencia Sobre-Humana capaz de resistir facilmente a diversos tipos de danos, como balas de armas de fogo e talvez até uma explosão nuclear. Também pode resistir a fortes temperaturas. Essa habilidade não prejudica sua vida casual caso precise ir ao medico visto que ela também é regulavel. *'Supervelocidade' - A sua velocidade sobre-humana, permitindo-lhe mover, reagir, correr, e voar extraodinariamente rápido. Quando se move rapido, toda sua existencia passa a agir na velocidade para que ele possa facilmente controlar suas ações. *'Super Precisão' - Capacidade de reagir mais rápido do que um humano normal e detectar rapidamente algum perigo proximo, também ajuda a desviar mais facilmente de diversos golpes e acertar alvos distantes e pequenos. *'Voar' - A capacidade de desafiar e naturalmente operar de forma independente da gravidade e impulsionar-se através do ar à vontade. *'Barreira' - Vicious pode criar uma barreira nele mesmo ou em qualquer pessoa ou objeto em volta dele. Não a limite de quantas coisas ele pode formar uma barreira em volta ou o tamanho da barreira, desde que ele aguente o gasto de energia. A Barreira é bem resistente, só sendo possivel quebrar se a energia do inimigo for maior que a energia concentrada na barreira no momento. *'Resistencia a Veneno e Eletricidade' - Graças ao treinamento da Família Zaoldyeck. Vicious é capaz de resistir aos mais mortiferos Venenos e a mais poderosa Eletricidade, criando praticamente uma imunidade a elas. Transformações *'Super Saiyajin:' É uma transformação avançada assumida por membros extraordinariamente poderosos da raça Saiyajin. Embora Vicious não seja um Saiyajin, é capaz de atingir a transformação por motivos desconhecidos. Embora a mudança física não é muito drástico, o aumento de potência é colossal, podem aumentar em média 50x o poder do usuário. A mudança mais notável é que o cabelo do usuário se torna de cor dourada e fica mais espetada para cima quase em uma forma que lembra uma chama. Cor natural do olho temporariamente muda para um tom azul esverdeado, o tônus muscular torna-se mais definido, e do tom de pele (e roupas) se torna mais leve devido principalmente à produção de energia e luz da aura dourada. Como as comportas naturais do corpo são abertos com a transformação, o excesso de energia é irradiada a partir do corpo sob a forma de uma aura pulsante ao estilo de uma chama. *'Super Saiyajin 2:' É a sucessora direta da primeira transformação Super Saiyajin. É muito semelhante à forma original na aparência e realização, no entanto, a potência é muito maior, como velocidade, a força, e toda a energia aumenta drasticamente, basicamente um aumento de 100x do poder original. O cabelo dourado provocada pela transformação original torna-se mais longa e rígida e ergue-se ainda mais. Aumento da energia da radiação dourada faz com que a aura assuma irregulares como uma aparência feroz e não lisa ou fluindo na energia com estilo chama. Porque a saída de energia e de radiação é mais elevada do que a de um Super Saiyajin, os pulsos de aura está em uma frequência mais elevada. A massa muscular quase não aumenta, mas a produção de energia é multiplicada. Também ganha a notável eletricidade que se manifesta junto da aura. *'Nightmare Vicious:' Sua primeira performance aconteceu na temporada Maximum Impact, em sua batalha contra Matsuba. Possui uma equivalência ao poder maior que um Super Saiyajin 2 e menor que um Super Saiyajin 3, fazendo um aumento de 250x o poder original. Seus olhos ficam vermelhos, e assim como Super Vinix, a transformação de Vicious acaba sendo similar a transformação de Super Saiyajin, porem, ao invés do padrão de chama de energia emanando pelo corpo, Vicious assume um aspecto físico demoníaco a ponto de surgirem chifres em sua cabeça e garras em suas mãos e pés, por meio da áurea obscura. Sua manipulação com o poder das trevas é inimaginável, porém o controle total ainda não foi atingido. É o seu maior trunfo para derrotar Vinix. **'Darkest Fears' - É uma variação menor da transformação, adaptada por Vicious para que ele pudesse controlar melhor os poderes. Ele cria garras negras de trevas em suas mãos e pés e ataca violentamente o adversário com elas em uma rápida velocidade. Fusões *'Vicix:' É o resultado da Dança da fusão feita por Vicious e Vinix. Estilo de Luta Vicious como membro da família Zaoldyeck foi treinado na base da arte de assassinato da família. Porem, por sua antipatia com a família e seu objetivo em se igualar em poder com o Rei dos Desenhos ele passou a se dedicar ao uso de ataque com base no KI, além do uso da sua força, defesa e velocidade acima do normal. Tento trevas como afinidade, Vicious prefere converter todos seus golpes de um jeito que todos possuam Umbracinese. Musicas * In The End - Musica tema principal * Waking Up - Tema 1 Vicious Saga * Chosen One - Tema 2 Vicious Saga * Almost Dead - Tema 3 Vicious Saga * Never Turn Back - Tema 4 Vicious Saga * This Machine - Tema usado em Maximum Impact 2 Temporadas que apareceu * The King of Cartoons 2003 * The King of Cartoons 2004 * The King of Cartoons 2005 * The King of Cartoons 2006 * The King of Cartoons 2007 * The King of Cartoons 2008 * The King of Cartoons 2009 * The King of Cartoons Neo Wave * The King of Cartoons Vicious Saga (Protagonista) * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact * The King of Cartoons Maximum Impact 2 Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Rivais Categoria:Personagem Masculino Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:The Rival of Hero Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Former Villains Categoria:Antagonista Principal Categoria:Zaoldyeck Family Categoria:Personagens Japoneses Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Julho